Irin
Irin is the last guardian sprite bound to Three's Forest. Their species lives longer than most kinds, though normal sprites are also long-lived, providing there's enough magic to sustain them. With many of them leaving the forest because of Magdalene's lanterns, Irin questions if this truly makes the sprites happy, as they have to live out their lives trapped in those lanterns. More than that, Irin is afraid of losing all of their friends, eventually being left alone. Guardian Sprites Before getting their current forms they were trees and giant plants charged with magical energy, using it to protect their homes. At some point they stopped being bound by their roots and awakened, taking on new forms. They continues protecting their homes and kept balance in the world. They can still use their roots to communicate with nature. As the world grew more harmonious, guardian sprites started to vanish. It may be that once a guardian spirit is no longer needed, their ties to this world is eradicated. Guardian sprites have an affinity for magic. Even when it was uncommon and hard to wield, it came easy to them. Most guardian sprites that used to reside in Three's forest had very serious personalities, putting their roles above all else. They were first and foremost guardians. Family (Side Quest Spoiler: Irin's Festivity) Irin states that they had siblings. All vanished from the forest and their current locations are unknown. Irin is unsure if they're ever coming back. Though Irin is somewhat unsure about their name, they have fond memories of a sibling named Cecily. They were awakened together and were inseparable ever since. Cecily liked to play pranks, particularly on lost travelers, and had a great sense of humor. At some point, they disappeared along with the others. Irin hopes they will come back if they keep staying determined. Relationships Magdalene and Irin have a shaky relationship due to opposing beliefs and misunderstanding of motives. Irin initially dislikes her, believing that she is harming the sprites by trapping them in her lanterns. When they see that is not the case, they slowly begin to ease up to her. The sprites well-being are of highest importance for Irin and they consider them dear friends. Affection Milestones Irin will send you letters after reaching certain Affection milestones. At 200 Affection It's you! Hello, so kind of you to help me so often, I know it's quite a ways into the forest and quite easy to get lost. The sprites appreciate your help as well. Would you take this as my thanks? Irin Gift: 1000 At 300 Affection How do you do? I'm feeling quite well lately, despite my ongoing struggles. Maybe I'm more at peace with things than before. I hope you are well! Thank you for always dropping by and being a kind soul to the sprites and I. Here, take these things, I'd like you to have them. Yours truly, Irin Gifts: 2000 + Irin's Gelatinous Cake At 450 Affection Hello, I was wondering something, but would you mind making your way here some time? I'd like to ask you something. See you soon, Irin Gift: Unlocks Chance Machine + Irin's Festivity - Side Quest At 800 Affection Hello my friend! It's lovely to see you so often, I hope I'm not keeping you from your travels and adventures. The sprites are doing better lately, maybe because the witches have settled somewhat, I know this was you! Thank you so much, my friend. Without you, I might never have seen the errors of my ways and the forest would still be in a somewhat desperate state. I hope you'll take these things as a sign of our friendship for years to come! Appreciatively, Irin Gifts: 5000 + 500 + Red Heart Gem Player Birthday 300+ Affection Hello there! I heard a little something from the sprites, was it your birthday today? It must be nice to be able to remember when you came into this world, I hope you have a great birthday. Please take these gifts, it's the least I could do for a good friend. Irin Gifts: 5 + 5 + 1,000 + 50 + Irin's Gelatinous Cake Chit Chat Chit-chatting with a NPC will give you a maximum of +1 Affection per day. They will repeat the same sentences over and over but it’s a nice way of getting to know a bit more about Dappervolk and its inhabitants. * "When the soil is rich again, Trout will be able to grow turnips for there sprites. They'll be so happy!"' * "Sprites are the lifeline of the forest. Anyone who wants to hurt them is a fool!" * "Did you know sprite magic sustains the forest? Without them, the entire forest would wither." * "In the olden days, trapping a sprite was a grievous offense! No one enforces the old laws nowadays."Category:NPC Emotions 9-9.png|Neutral 9-44.png|Pleased 9-45.png|Disgruntled Category:Three's Forest